


Porque la noche es oscura y llena de terrores (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Halloween, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: ***Aclaracion***Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de la traduccion en español, la autora original es: elirwen y la pueden encontrar en esta plataforma.Un poco de diversión en la noche de halloween desencadena los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Merlín.





	Porque la noche es oscura y llena de terrores (TRADUCCION)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Night Is Dark and Full of Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161577) by [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen). 



La oscuridad lo saluda cuando Merlín entra en el departamento de Arturo.

No se encuentra sorprendido No ha habido un solo Halloween sin que Arthur y su pandilla no intentaran asustarlo por alguna escena post-apocalíptica que eligieran en ese momento. Sigue actuando, tropezando con la sala de estar, que está débilmente iluminada por una sola vela.

"¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Podría ser la causa de un incendio!", Grita, sonriendo, justo antes de que  
Arthur ingresa a la habitación desde la cocina, presionando una mano en su costado que está oscura con salsa de tomate o jarabe de maíz.

"¡Corre!", Le grita a Merlín y se gira hacia una nueva figura que emerge de la cocina. Es difícil decir quién es, con el rostro cubierto por la capa, pero está sosteniendo una espada y acechando a Arthur, quien está empuñando una sartén. Merlín sonríe y dobla las manos sobre su pecho, esperando el resto del espectáculo. 

Gwaine, Percival y León salen corriendo de la habitación de Arthur, con brillantes capas rojas volando detrás de ellos, con las espadas listas, pero llegan demasiado tarde. El atacante hace un gesto de barrido con su mano libre y los tres están 'arrojados' sobre los muebles blandos cercanos. La cacerola de Arthur también fue 'arrancada' de su mano, aterrizando a unos centímetros de los pies de Merlín. Arthur está lejos, sus ojos mirando a sus alrededores en busca de posibles armas. 

"¡Joder, Merlín, corre!", Grita otra vez, y maldición, se está volviendo bueno actuando.

El atacante da los últimos pasos hacia Arthur y hunde su espada con hoja retráctil en el costado de Arthur. Él cae al suelo y Merlín se siente mareado. 

Le duele la cabeza como nunca le ha dolido y sus rodillas se doblan.

Está lleno de una desesperación que se siente extraña al principio y luego cada vez más se siente como propia. 

Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir al recordar el peso de Arthur muriendo en sus brazos. No tiene ningún sentido, pero duele. Duele mucho. Su dolor de cabeza se intensifica y grita, su mente se llena con más imágenes y emociones. 

Es vagamente consciente de las manos de alguien en su rostro, en su cuerpo, deslizándose alrededor de su cintura y tirando de él hacia un cálido abrazo, pero no puede pensar con claridad. Él ve una cuchilla deslizándose en el cuerpo de Arthur de nuevo. Él lo ve desmoronarse. Es lo mismo que antes y tambien es completamente diferente. Duele. Se hunde en el cálido abrazo y llora, tratando de desahogar su dolor.

~ x ~ 

Había parecido una buena idea.  
Arthur esperaba escuchar la risa de Merlín después de que terminara su juego, como cada año. Nunca lograron asustarlo, ya sea que usaran el tema de fantasmas, vampiros, zombis o granjeros trastornados. Pero en lugar de reírse, Arthur puede oír un jadeo y un golpe sordo un segundo después, y se apresura a levantarse del suelo.  
Mordred ya se ha quitado la capucha y ha cruzado los pocos pasos para llegar a Merlín, que no reacciona cuando le toca el hombro o dice su nombre. Arthur se acerca a él de rodillas y ahueca la cara de Merlín.

"Merlín, ¿qué pasa? ¡Háblame!” Dice, mientras asimila el dolor evidente que se ve en la cara de Merlín. "¿Estás herido? ¡Merlín!"

No hay reacción a excepción de Merlín rompiéndose aún más. Se habría caído al suelo si Arthur no lo hubiera apoyado y lo hubiera abrazado. Después de unos momentos, Merlín se relaja en su agarre y enormes sollozos comienzan a sacudir su cuerpo.  
Arthur mira con impotencia las caras de asombro de sus amigos que se reunieron y obviamente tienen tanta idea de lo que sucedió como él. 

~ x ~ 

El pánico retrocede lentamente y los pensamientos de Merlín se desaceleran de la loca lucha de incomprensibilidad a una velocidad normal que es capaz de seguir. Se siente diferente, cambiado. Sabe que fue lo que vio y sintió, la muerte de Arturo en sus brazos y miles de otras imágenes, es cierto. Él sabe que todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo. También es consciente de que debería cuestionar su cordura, pero el peso constante de los recuerdos es demasiado familiar para que no se pueda confiar.

Está en un lugar cálido y cómodo, y por un momento se pregunta si su nueva vida no fue solo un sueño, una forma de escapar de la realidad de la vida sin Arthur.  
Se tensa, asustado de que si abre los ojos, la vida que tenía se desvaneciera ante sus ojos y tendría que vivir nuevamente una pesadilla.

"Está bien", escucha la voz de Arthur. "Estás seguro" Se relaja una vez más cuando siente que la mano de Arthur le acaricia la espalda.

~ x ~ 

Cuando se hace evidente que Merlín no comenzará a reaccionar pronto, Arturo lo lleva a su cama. Se queda con él mientras el resto de los chicos van a la sala de estar después de que Arthur les asegura varias veces que llamará si necesita más ayuda con Merlín.

Puede escuchar el sonido silenciado de su conversación y más tarde la película que eligen ver. Merlín parece estar atrapado en un sueño inquieto y Arthur proporciona comodidad en forma de toques calmantes cuando la angustia de Merlín aumenta demasiado. Eventualmente, él también se duerme. Se siente como si solo hubieran pasado unos pocos segundos de sueño cuando se despertó con una luz brillante que brillaba en sus ojos. 

¿Desde cuándo el sol brilla en su habitación así? Él arruga la nariz y presiona su cara contra la piel de Merlín. Pero luego se da cuenta de que el brillo no se desvaneció ni un poco.

Él se aleja y parpadea sus ojos abiertos. Jadea, mirando el brillo dorado que gira alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Merlín. 

"¡Merlín!", Grita cuando comienza a extenderse sobre él también.

~ x ~ 

Merlín sonríe cuando siente a Arthur acariciarse el hombro. Su cálida burbuja de alegría estalla cuando Arthur se aleja repentinamente.

"¡Merlín!" Grita y Merlín se obliga a abrir los ojos.  
Parpadea adormilado ante el brillo que cubre su cuerpo y el de Arthur.

"Oh", es lo único que sale de sus labios en el momento en que todo encaja en su lugar.

"¿Merlín?" Arthur suena alarmado, tratando de sacudir la luz de su mano, pero el movimiento cesa después de un momento, la mirada de Arthur se vuelve aturdida.

"Mi rey", dice Merlín, las palabras se escapan de sus labios por primera vez en más de mil años y hay un débil reconocimiento en la mirada de Arthur.

"Merlín", susurra Arthur, el sonido cargado de conocimiento recién descubierto mientras la luz crea un orbe a su alrededor.

Presiona sus labios contra los de Merlín y el orbe explota, diminutos zarcillos de magia disparando en todas direcciones. Merlín puede sentir que su poder cambia por debajo de su piel y sonríe ante el beso, dejando que Arthur tome la iniciativa en lo que, sin duda, terminará en un montón de placer y bastantes orgasmos.

~ x ~

A medio camino de empujar los pantalones de Merlín por sus piernas, los fuertes gritos provenientes de la sala de estar hacen que Arthur se detenga.

"¡Juro que no quiero matarlo esta vez!", Una voz ligeramente histérica de Mordred se eleva por encima del grito general de los caballeros más confiables de Arthur que obviamente ahora recuerdan su pasado, aturdiéndolos en silencio. Merlín se ríe, fuerte y desinhibida. Hay dos vidas de recuerdos encerrados dentro de la cabeza de Arthur, pero esto, Merlin siendo libre y feliz, es completamente nuevo. 

Arthur se compromete a que sea una vista regular


End file.
